


Naruto Series 1! Pre-Shippuden!-A Red Thread of Fate!

by MinataNamikaze1



Series: Naruto Pre-Shuppiden! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pre-Shippuden, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinataNamikaze1/pseuds/MinataNamikaze1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what's awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more then Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 31 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student.<br/>As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. He thought that he would be seeing all of his brothers again.<br/>When he died, Senju Tobirama didn't expect to open his eyes again, but then again Fate was also a bitch, who likes to think she's a princess and she just loves fucking with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Author's Note:**

> Minata Namikaze: So, I’ve decided to try doing a Naruto story where the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina have another child along with Senju Tobirama being incarnated fanfics mixed that you don't read on this site. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but he still has his Mother's personality which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost' Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!  
> Namikaze Sango: Minata Namikaze doesn't own Naruto cause if she did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. She, however, does own yours truly, Namikaze Sango along with the Masato Clan plus the Kyoufugan.  
> Minata Namikaze: Thank you, for your help Sango.  
> Namikaze Sango: *Shrug* No problem. Though I think I can live with my name.  
> Minata Namikaze: *Giggles* Glade you like it  
> Namikaze Sango: *Looks at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let Minata know what you think.  
> Both females: Ja ne!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what's awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more then Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 31 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student.  
> As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. He thought that he would be seeing all of his brothers again.  
> When he died, Senju Tobirama didn't expect to open his eyes again, but then again Fate was also a bitch, who likes to think she's a princess and she just loves fucking with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minata Namikaze: So, I’ve decided to try doing a Naruto story where the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina have another child along with Senju Tobirama being incarnated fanfics mixed that you don't read on this site. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but he still has his Mother's personality which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost' Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!  
> Namikaze Sango: Minata Namikaze doesn't own Naruto cause if she did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. She, however, does own yours truly, Namikaze Tatsumaki and Masato Arashi along with the Masato Clan plus the Kyoufugan.  
> Minata Namikaze: Thank you, for your help Sango.  
> Namikaze Sango: *Shrug* No problem. Though I think I can live with my name.  
> Minata Namikaze: *Giggles* Glade you like it  
> Namikaze Sango: *Looks at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let Minata know what you think.  
> Both females: Ja ne!

No one knows what's awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more then Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 31 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student.

As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. He thought that he would be seeing all of his brothers again.

When he died, Senju Tobirama didn't expect to open his eyes again , but then again Fate was also a bitch, who likes to think she's a princess and she just loves fucking with him.

...My Line...

 __**(**__ _ _ **4**__ _ _ **0 Years Later** _ _ __**!**__ _ _ **)** _ _

__A cry of pain could be heard through the halls of the hospital as a blonde haired woman_ _ __cr_ _ __ied_ _ __out in pain as she struggled with the pain of giving birth._ _

_“_ __Just one more push, Lady Tsunade,” the midwife called over her screams. “I can see the head!”_ _

__Senju Tsunade cursed the way life turned out like her getting drunk the night Orochimaru left and Jiraiya for getting her pregnant.__

__  
“God Damn It! I'm going to kill that bastard.”_ _

__With a finally push, an__ __infant__ _ _'__ _ _s__ _ _blessed__ _ _cry rung out through the r__ _ _oom to replace her own screams__ _ _.__

 _“_ __Congratulations Lady Tsunade,” the midwife told her. “It's a healthy baby boy.”_ _

__Tsunade panted, hair knotted and face coated in sweat as she took the now quiet baby into her arms. Pale silver wisps of hair covered the baby's head, the face was pale for an infant, but hinted towards an ivory complexion._ _

__As Tsunade stared at the infant, who scrunched up his face before eyes fluttered open caused the woman to choke on a gasp. The infant's eyes were a pale shade of red, even just after being born. Just like her Granduncle had been in his life. Plus coupled with the pale hair on his head and skin, the little boy that's she was holding was a near carbon copy of her late uncle._ _

_“ _Tobirama...” Tsunade stated as she cradled the little life to her chest. “You are Senju Tobirama. My beautiful baby boy...”_ _

_...My Line..._

__**(** _ _ __**5** _ _ __**Years** _ _ __**After the Rebirth of Senju Tobirama: T** _ _ __**he Kyuubi Attack!** _ _ __**)** _ _

__ 12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack. _ _

_“ _Hold the attack!” a Leaf Ninja ordered. “And wait for the Fourth Hokage!”_ _

_“ _It's getting closer!” another yelled as the first jumped into action. “Don't let it near the village!”__

__  
Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on it's head stood a young sunny blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom._ _

__ One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body.  _ _

__The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._ _

__ This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage. _ _

_...My Line..._

__**(5**__ _ _ **Years After** _ _ __**the Kyuubi Attack!**__ _ _ **)** _ _

_“ _Alright, everyone!”__ __the a_ _ __cademy_ _ __teacher_ _ __called out. “We have a new student joining_ _ __the Academy today_ _ __.”_ _

__As one, the whole class looked at a young girl next to him in a knee length dark blue Kunoichi battle kimono. But, the thing that got their attention the most was her waist length_ _ __straight_ _ __crimson red hair. She looked at them with her_ _ __deep_ _ __crystallize ocean blue almond shape_ _ __eyes a bit shyly before she took a deep breath._ _

_“ _I'm__ __Namikaze_ _ __Tatsumaki__ _ _, ya know__ _ _!” she yelled_ _ __nervously before she covered her mouth in surprise.__

 __A few of the students turned_ _ __to_ _ __each other and started talking about the new student._ _

__"Do you guys see the color of her hair?”_ _

_“ _Yeah, who would ever want hair like that?”__

__T_ _ __atsumaki_ _ __blushed_ _ __as she reached up and touched her bangs before letting out a sigh._ _

_“_ _ _It's weird al_ _ __right__ _ _,” another agreed._ _

_“ _It's so red."__

__It was then that a pair__ _ _of__ _ _blue__ _ _orbs meet a pair of__ _ _wine red__ _ _orbs of a__ _ _silver__ __haired boy who was__ _ _just__ _ _looking at her.__ _ _Tatsumaki__ _ _'s eyes widen for a bit before looking away from his eyes while__ _ _the sensei__ _ _clapped his hands__ _ _together.__

 _“ _Alright, quiet it down,” he told them__ __as he clapped his hands together__ _ _. “K__ _ _eep quiet everyone. Settle down now!”_ _

_“ _I'm__ __going__ _ _...I'm going to become a great_ _ __Kunoichi_ _ __of the Hidden Leaf Village like Lady Tsunade and_ _ __my Mother__ _ _!”_ _ __she finally once again shouted._ _

__That shut up the rest of the class who all looked at her in surprise while_ _ __the Sensei_ _ __smiled at the young red head. After introduction,_ _ __Tatsumaki_ _ __was given a seat and class started._ _

_...My Line..._

__**(1**__ _ _ **2** _ _ __**Years After** _ _ __**the Kyuubi Attack!**__ _ _ **)** _ _

A scowl could be seen on a face of a just turned 17-year-old silver haired boy, whose skin tone was fair in color. To those around him, he was the splitting image of the Second Hokage and to their amusement and disbelief his name was Senju Tobirama as well. The silver haired boy was even wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt that was under a forest green Chunin/Jonin vest complete with a shinobi-styled black pants that was wrapped in white bandages around his ankles.

Tobirama had memories from when he was the younger Brother of the first Hokage ever since he had turned 5. And boy, he had not been a happy kid once that happened especially when he found out that he was his own Great Grandnephew as well. Just how the HELL did that happen?! However, right now h e was standing in a dark room with a group of people, who all stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch a scene within a classroom at the Ninja Academy play out.

It was then that he heard a sigh from next to him making the silver haired teen to turn to look over and down slightly at Namikaze Tatsumaki. She was a red head and blue eyed teenage girl, who was wearing the Kunoichi uniform for Konohagakure with some changes that she added to it . And setting on upon her right shoulder was a cream colored furred fox that has two black tipped tails. All four of the fox's paws that looked like they were dipped in black ink and on top of the fox's head was a black diamond shape mark that she had named Kirara.

She was the very definition of the word Uzumaki right down to her famous Uzumaki anger and using vicious pranks as acts of revenge. However, the only thing that stands out about her other then her almond shape crystallize blue orbs that can put the oceans and sky to shame was the fact that her hair always rosed into the air and split into nine figments when she was royally pissed. Hell, he had seen Sarutobi duck under his desk for cover when her hair did just that while mumbling about some one called Red-Hot Habanero. Huh, he thinks...

Anyways, he knew enough about Uzumaki women to not get on their bad side, but to him it seemed like the civilians and a good chunk of the Ninja population has a death wish. Why he thinks that you ask? It's simple really, it's because they have tried one to many times to kill her younger Brother Uzumaki Naruto. And most of them ended up being cut down by her blade, Uzu no Maiha which translate into Dance of the Wave Vortex. The blade was made for her at the request of her Mother, Namikaze Kushina formerly Uzumaki Kushina when the older red head was pregnant with her. Lady Namikaze never got to actually name the blade as she died before she could start training Tatsumaki in kenjutsu and her Daughter had to find an other teacher to learn about the art from.

“Promising new student; Uchiha Sasuke,” one of the people stated. “Is that him?”

“Yes, he's the one,” the old man answered.

“Sasuke is the only survivor of the Uchiha clan,” a young woman with black wavy pointed out.

“That’s right,” the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

‘Otouto (Little Brother), Uzumaki Naruto, huh?’ Tatsumaki thought.

They all kept watching till Uzumaki Naruto fall and locked lips with Uchiha Sasuke making everyone to let loose a cackle or the woman’s case a giggle. A sliver haired male leaned over to the red head, who had face palmed while her silver haired former teammate was smirking.

“It would seem like your Brother is gay, Tatsumaki-chan,” the silverette whispered in a teasing tone.

“Oh, shut up Kakashi,” Tatsumaki growled quietly.

They went back to watching just in time to see Naruto get the beat down thanks to fan girls.

“As usually Naruto’s in the middle of some kind of trouble,” the old man stated.

“I hate fan girls,” Tobirama shuttered making his fellow Jonin's laugh.

Tatsumaki smiled up at him before she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, it time that I tell you, your Genin Teams,” the old man said before he listed 1 through 6. “Kakashi, you well lead Team 7 along side Tatsumaki-chan: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.” Tatsumaki knew for a fact that Kakashi and herself have agreed that she'll train her younger Brother while the older Jonin trained the Last Uchiha, but the Haruno, yeah, they were still trying to think of a way to help her with her own training. “Kurenai, you well lead Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, and Asuma, your team will be Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji.”

They then turned back to the crystal ball and watched as Umino Iruka listed the teams and once he was finished the new teams went to have lunch with each other. Once Sarutobi stopped channeling his chakra into the crystal orb, Tatsumaki turned towards the masked silver haired male that was her fellow co-sensei.

“I read over the female's profile and I noticed that Umino Iruka had put in that she's a complete and total Uchiha Fan Girl,” she stated as the other Jonins were talking amongst themselves. “And I was thinking that we bring in Matarashi Anko-chan to knock some Kami-sama damn sense into the girl.”

“And if that doesn't work?” Kakashi asked as he continued to read his book.

“Then we boot her ass out of the Ninja Crops,” Tatsumaki answered him flatly. “Cause I am not going to allow a Fan Girl continue believing that she's a true kunioshi when all she does during train is set on her ass and watch as the one she believes to be in love with is training.” Her normally bright blue eyes darken. “I will not have her put my Little Brother in danger of being killed cause he's trying to protect her.” She then ran her fingers through her red hair. “I mean it's one thing to have a crush, but not to take you kuniochi training seriously i s down right stupid to get your teammates killed because you don't want to develop muscle just cause you believe that they make you look ugly.”

At that all the female Jonin scoffed at the idiocy of some of their village's kuniochi wanna-bes.

“And your living proof of that?” asked Kakashi.

“No duh Kashi-nii-san,” scoffed Tatsumaki.

Kakashi's head shot up to look at her while the other Jonins and the Hokage looked at her in shock. The Hatake's remaining eye narrowed as he looked at her so he was unable to see the smirk on the Senju's face.

“Oh really, Tatsumaki-chan?” he asked. “Do tell? Who are you crushing on?”

A smug smirk that remained Kakashi so much of the young red head's mother after she pulled a prank and got away with it.

“Oh, who ever said it was a crush, hmm?” she asked in return.

The silver haired teen let out a cackle making everyone to look at him in surprise.

“Now, now, Tatsumaki-chan,” he said as if he was speaking to a misbehaved student. “Don't tease them.”

The Namikaze looked at him with a pout on her face while her arms were crossed over her chest.

“Ah, but Tobi-kun,” she whined. “It's so much fun.”

Tobirama just rolled his pair of wine red orbs in half-hearted annoyance before glancing at his Namikaze.

“Just tell them straight out, Tatsumaki,” he scolded teasingly.

The red haired Namikaze huffed in false anger before looking back at Kakashi.

“Dang it,” she slightly complained. “And I was having fun, too.”

Blue orbs then sprinkled with mischievous before she turned to where she standing in front of the Senju and pulled him down to where his lips meet hers. This had the desire effect of making everyone either gasp or faint from shock though the Hokage cackled quietly to him self as his students' only son and child returned the red head's kiss with pleasure.

“Alright you two, I think you made your point,” he smiled as the two teens pulled away from each other though Tatsumaki remained in the Senju's arms. “Now all of you may go and get ready to pick up your students.”

All those that hadn't fainted bowed to him before exiting either through the door or window.

...My Line...

After leaving the office, the two teens appeared on top of the Hokage Mountain, but more precess on top of the Fourth's head.

“So when are you going to tell Sarutobi that you've been reincarnated?” Tatsumaki asked.

Tobirama had informed the red head of the fact that he had once been the Second Hokage of the Village before his death. He didn't want to keep it a secret from her when he started to court her to which she was thankful for cause she wanted a relationship like her parents own with no secrets.

“I'm not sure,” he answered as he looked at over the Village. “Maybe after the Chunin exams.”

A very fox like smirk appeared on the young Namikaze's face.

“Then I should start carrying a camera when their close just so I can get his reaction as blackmail,” she cackled.

Tobirama rolled his eyes though it was in amusement as he knew that she will use it to get custody of her Brother. At that thought, he let out a sigh as he thought about the announcement that Sarutobi made right after the attack informing the village of Naruto's Jinchuuriki statues. He then looked over and down at the red head wondering if those in the office are telling their fellow ninjas about the two most sought after male and female were together and there for off limits. The reincarnated Second knew that once they were married, and he was fully planning on marring her, the Uzumakis and Senjus would be allied once again.

“I need to go get Kakashi,” the Namikaze sighed before she kissed him. “I'll see you at home later.”

All Tobirama did was nod before he watched her leave in a flame whirlwind body flicker. With one last glance out at the village, he, too, then left.

...My Line...

It didn't take Tatsumaki long to find Kakashi and drag him towards the Ninja Academy to pick up their students with him kicking and screaming. Upon reaching the Academy, Kakashi let out a sigh of defeat before walking in on his own power with his Sensei smirking Daughter right behind him.

“He’s late,” a young male voice pointed out as they drew near while staying in the shadows.

The two of them looked at each other before the young Namikaze looked at her watch to see that it was only about three hours after lunch so they weren't that late. The two then leaned against the wall just so they could listen to what was said.

“Naruto just sit down,” a female voice told him.

“I don’t want to,” the now named Naruto said. “How come our teacher is the only one that’s late? I’m ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher’s and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too.”

“We know ok,” the female voice told him. “Hey! What are you doing?” They could hear her walking up to him. “Naruto!”

Tatsumakichuckled quietly when she noticed that he was putting a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame.

“That’s what he get’s for being late,” he laughed as the sound of him jumping down was heard. “Surprise!”

“Your asking for trouble,” the female voice told him. “You know you shouldn’t do that.”

“Our teacher’s a Jonin an elite ninja,” another male voice pointed out. “You think he’ll fall for that?”

“Yeah, Sasuke’s right,” the female voice agreed. “Your so clueless Naruto.”

Looking at each other for a brief moment, the red head allowed Kakashi to enter the room while she remained hidden. She watched as he opened the door and then stuck inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head.

“Hahaha,” she heard Naruto laugh. “I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!”

“I’m so sorry sensei,” the female voice apologized which sounded like her kissing up to him. “I told him not to do it, but he wouldn’t listen. I’ll never do a thing like that.”

“Mmm…” the Jonin hummed. “ H ow can I put this?” He put his left hand under his chin in thought. “My first impression of this group…you’re a bunch of idiots.”

Tatsumaki snorted quietly before she used the body flicker to head for the roof.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki sat in a tree that was on the roof away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with her arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that the red head could blame him. The setting arrangement of the three students are this; Naruto on the right, the other male in the middle, and the only female on the left. Kakashi looked around at everyone.

“Alright why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Kakashi asked. “One at a time.”

“Introduce ourselves?” the female Genin asked. “Well what are we suppose to say?”

‘And here I thought she was smart,’ Tatsumaki thought as she looked at the only female with annoyances. 'Well, that profile was wrong.’

“Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that,” Kakashi answered.

“Why don’t you tell us stuff first?” Naruto asked. “I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work.”

Tsukihime looked them with more then an annoyed expression, ‘Idiots.’

“Me?” Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself. “I’m Kakashi Hatake.” The young Namikaze rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. “Things I like and things I hate…I don’t feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies.”

“That was totally useless,” the female Genin whispered. “All he really told us was his name.”

Kakashi watched in amusement as the three students jumped when the red head laughed making them to look up at her in shock.

“Of course that's all he told you,” she smirked down at them. “A good Ninja never reveals information about themselves no matter if it's important or unimportant.”

The three students turned back to Kakashi, who nodded in agreement with the teen.

“She's right,” he told them. “Ok, you first.” He looked at the only blonde. “You on the right, you first.”

“Believe it!” Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup.” Tatsumaki let out a sigh before she rolled her eyes. “My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…” He started to fiddle with his headband even more. “To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I’m somebody. Somebody important.”

‘Well he’s grown up in a very interesting way,’ Kakashi thought. “Alright next.”

“I’m Haruno Sakura,” the female Genin said. “That I like…uh…I mean the person that I like is…uh…” She looked at the dark haired boy, blushes, and then giggles. “My hobby is…uh…” She looked back at the dark haired boy, blushed again, and giggled again. “My dream for the future is...”

Again she looks at the dark haired boy, blushes, and then squeals with delight. The Namikaze bite back a groan of annoyance at this before she slapped a hand to her forehead.

'Damn fucking Fan Girls,' she thought angrily. 'The Kami-sama damn reason why Konoha Kuniochis are the laughing stock of the other villages and seen as weak is because of them.'

“And what do you hate?” Kakashi asked.

“Naruto!” she yelled.

‘Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training.’ Kakashi looked at Tatsumaki for a bit which caught her attention and she gave him an indifferent look before turning back to the other. “Last boy.”

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke,” the more emo looking boy said in a monotone. “I hate a lot of things and I don’t really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I’m going to restore my clan and destroy a curtain someone.”

Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Tatsumaki's expression, however, was still indifferent.

‘Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn’t mean me,’ Naruto thought.

‘Sasuke. Is. So. Hot,’ thought Sakura.

‘Just as I thought,’ Kakashi thought.

'The Curse of Hatred, huh?' was the red head's thought. 'Tobirama told me about it, but it would seem that only Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui are the only ones to have escaped it.'

“ Ok, now, Tatsumaki-chan it's your turn,” Kakashi informed.

“All they need to know is that my name is Namikaze Tatsumaki and that I'm a Co-Sensei for the team,” was Tatsumaki's words. “And that's all.”

Without saying anything further, the red head vanished in a vortex of fire.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki walked through the village completely ignoring the civilians, who either smiled, waved, or gave her any other form of greetings. Her fellow ninjas, however, she just gave a nod to them unaware that while she was heading for her old early childhood home to grab the things that would need to train Naruto with, she was being watched by the Third and his two former teammates through the Hokage's crystal ball.

Coming upon her old home bright back memories that she has tried to bury deep into her mind. Letting out a sigh, she walked up to the front gate while biting her thumb to drew blood before she whipped some blood on it. The wooden doors glowed for a bit before opening allowing her to walk through them and into the front yard. Looking around as she moved to the front door to see that weeds has over grown her Mother's garden and the yard.

Coming to a stop in front of the door, the young Namikaze just stood there looking at it as she tries to keep her emotions in check, but it was proving to be impossible.

...My Line...

“She's truly out of it,” the only female of the three, Koharu stated as they watched.

Hiruzen sadden eyes looked at the red haired girl, who was trying to pull herself together.

“Your right,” their glasses wearing teammate, Homura agreed. “No doubt that it's bring back memories that she has tried to surpass.”

“Maybe it would have been kinder to seal her memories after Minato's and Kushina's deaths,” Sarutobi sighed.

Koharu looked over at the Third with a bit of surprise before turning back to the crystal orb.

“The three of us agreed that it would only make matters worse,” she reminded him. “After all Stone knows that Minato has a daughter so imagine how that would turn out for her.”

  
Homura nodded his head once.

“She would be scared and confused as to why they call her the Fourth's Daughter,” he stated. “Plus our own Village knows her as the Honorable Daughter as well.”

“Your right,” sighed Sarutobi.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki let out a sigh before she opened up the door which creaked from not having been opened for 12 years. Swallowing hard, she stepped inside and further in while leaving the door open to she could make a quick and speedy get away. However, she came to stop in front of the door leading to the kitchen, living room, and dinning room as a memory of her Mother coming through it with a huge smile and inform her Father and her about the red head woman being pregnant with Naruto.

Shaking her head quickly, the young Namikaze walked to the back of the home where the room that her Father and Mother made into a library where they kept their jutsu scrolls along with the Uzumaki Family scrolls in. She had made a mental list of what she was going to grab to use to teach Naruto with and most of them were going to the Uzumaki Clan's scrolls along with her Father's Flying Raijin Scroll and beginning fuinjutsu books. She knew that she wanted to get the pink haired girl into medical Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu, but she knew that both Kakashi and her well have to beat the fan girl out of the their only female student before they got down to business on getting her trained up.

After she had grabbed what she needed and then more of her Father's Jutsus before leaving the room/library and the house.

...My Line...

Tobirama looked up from the book that he was reading when he heard the front door open to see the Namikaze walking in looking drained emotionally.

“Tatsumaki,” he called out.

The all to familiar pair of blue eyes meet his own and he let out a sigh before he singled her to set next to him. Once she was setting, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lean into his side while he went back to his book. He knew that she'll talk when she was ready to so for now the two of them just sat in silence while enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't long til the sun had set before Tatsumaki got up and ahead into the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. Looking up from his book again to look over to where he could see her moving about cooking almost like she was just going through the motions. The red head had always had a talent when it comes to cooking and she tends to use some of her Mother's own recipes. The silver haired Senju sat his book onto the side table next to him then he got up from the couch and walked over to the dinning table to watch her.

“You might want to make enough for three people cause Jiraiya's on his way here,” he informed her.

“Got it,” she nodded.

Just as she was putting setting the table, an older man with long spiky white hair walked into main part of the house.

“How are my two former pupils doing?” he asked with a grin.

The two of them rolled their eyes before the Namikaze gave him a small smile.

“We're fine Jiraiya-sensei,” the red head answered. “Now why don't you join us for dinner.”

“I would love to,” cheered the Gama Senin happily before he sat down at the table. “I heard that Kakashi and you are going to be teaching three brats.”

  
Tatsumaki walked over to the table with a tray that held two cups of tea which she then sat down in front of Jiraiya and Tobirama before looking up at her old teacher.

“You heard right,” she informed him. “Kakashi and I have come to an agreement with two of the three students.”

  
“Oh, and what would that be?” he asked as she walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

“Kakashi would train Uchiha Sasuke like the counsel wants and I, well, train Uzumaki Naruto as is my right as his older Sister and so that he can defend himself against that Uchiha boy,” answered the young Namikaze.

Tobirama snorted as he had heard some of the other Leaf Ninjas talk about and must of it didn't paint a good picture of his mental stability.

“What of the female of the team?” the Senju asked.

Tatsumaki turned the heat on the stove down a bit before she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Kakashi and I are going to try to snap her out of her fan girl ways, but if we can't then we're calling in Matarashi Anko,” Tatsumaki let out a sigh. “However, if even Anko can't snap her out of it then we'll have no choice, but to boot her out of the ninja crops.”

Jiraiya nodded his head while Tobirama hummed in agreement with the idea.

“That sounds like a good plan,” spoke Jiraiya as Tatsumaki started to dish out the rice that had finished cooking.

“Yes, it was the only plan that we could think of,” Tatsumaki stated before a sauce of some kind over the rice that was on the plates. “It was either that or she ends witnessing a teammate's death.” She then walked back to the table and placed the three plates down. “And if there is one thing that even the counsel would agree with us on is that there will never be any other incidents like the ones that caused us to lose Obito-nii and Rin-nee.”

Jiraiya let out a sigh knowing that what she said was true.

“And what of the Uchiha?” Tobirama asked after he had swallowed a bite of food.

Tatsumaki let out a sigh as she sat down her spoon before placing her elbow onto the table with her hands folded in front of her mouth.

“After their training in their skills with Kakashi and myself, they well be doing teamwork excrises before d oing any D-Ranks,” answered Tatsumaki. “These teamwork excrises is what Kakashi is hoping well set the Uchiha on the right path.” The red head let out a sigh before rolling her eyes in annoyance. “Like that's going to work. He's hell bent on killing his elder Brother, Uchiha Itachi.”

“I see,” sighed the reincarnated Second Hokage. “I have to agree with you, Tatsumaki-koi.”

“Same,” seconded Jiraiya. “Though in theory it does sound good.”

“Yeah, when it's used for some one not of Uchiha blood,” snorted the silver haired Senju.

The three of them didn't say anything more as they went back to eating without anything more to say.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki was leaning against the wall after Kakashi and their little Genin returned from the D-Rank Mission while watching in amusement as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat.

“Oh my poor little Tora,” she told the cat. “Mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees.”

“*Laugh* Stupid cat,” Naruto said. “That kitty deserves to get squash.”

“No wonder he ran away,” Sakura said.

Hokage looked at the D-ranked mission scroll.

“Now then,” he said. “For squad 7’s next mission. We have several task.” He then looked surprised. “Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor’s three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…”

“NO!!!” Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape. “I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid’s stuff! Come on old man!?”

Tatsumaki felt her eye twitched in annoyances, but she knew that it had been only a matter of time before Naruto said something.

‘He’s got a point,’ Sasuke thought.

‘He’s such a past,’ thought Sakura.

‘I saw this coming from a mile away,' thought the young Namikaze.

“How dare you?!” Iruka yelled. “Your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!”

“Are you serious!?” Naruto asked. “Babysitting is not a mission it’s just a stupid…”

Kakashi had punched Naruto on the head.

“Well you put a lid on it?”

“Naruto,” Hokage said getting everyone's attention though Tatsumaki was paying attention to her nails. “It seems you don’t understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you’re untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course.”

“So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…” Naruto was telling everyone.

“SILENCE!!!” the Hokage yelled.

All of them looked over at the Third with sweat drops.

“Oh sorry,” Kakashi apologized.

“You always lecture me like you’re my grandfather or something, but I’m not the little brat, who used to pull pranks anymore,” Naruto told him. “I’m a ninja now and I want a ninja mission.” He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. “Hmph.”

“I’m going to hear about this later,” Kakashi mumbled.

“We both are,” sighed Tatsumaki.

“*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he’s no longer a brat, but he’s a former brat and so he wants a mission,” the Hokage said. “So be it.” Everyone looked at him surprised. “Since you’re so determined I’m going to give you a C-ranked mission. You’ll be bodyguards on a journey.”

“Really?” Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin. “Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?”

“Don’t be so impatient,” the Hokage told him. “I’ll bring him in now.” He looked towards the door. “Send in out visitor!”

Tatsumaki looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making her scowl.

“What the?” he asked as he lend on the door frame. “A bunch of snot nosed kids?” He pointed at them. “And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you’re a ninja?”

“*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?” Naruto asked looking around making Sasuke and Sakura walk up to him to show the height: Sasuke being the tallest then it was Sakura and finally Naruto. “I’ll demolish you!” Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his collar. “Let me go!”

“You can’t demolish the Client Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “That’s not how it works.”

“And the red haired teenage girl,” the guy went on. “I have a hard time believing you’re a ninja.” Tatsumaki glared at him. “It seems to me your just trying to get a guy to look at you.”

Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka, and Sakura freaked when Tatsumaki moved so fast that Kakashi was unable to grab her to hold her.

“Tatsumaki-sensei!” Sakura and Naruto yelled as she had the old man pinned to the wall while glaring at him.

“I'll watch what I say if I were you old man or you just might disappear in the middle of the night,” Tatsumaki growled. “Got it?”

The old man nodded a bit afraid of her and when Tatsumaki let him go he moved away from her. He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.

“I’m Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives,” he told them.

Tatsumaki walked out of the room after that heading home to pack her things.

...My Line...

The young red head walked through the door of the shared house that she lived in with her boyfriend. Once the door was closed and she had taken off her shoes, the Namikaze walked up the stairs towards her room, but upon reaching it, she saw Tobirama leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“Tobi-kun?” Tatsumaki asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked up.

His wine red looked over at her before he pushed off the wall and walked up to the red head.

“Do you have a mission?” he asked.

“Yes,” was her answer. “The team, Kakashi, and I have a Mission to the Nami no Kuni.”

“I see,” he sighed.

Tatsumaki gave him a small smile before placing her lips onto his own which only lasted a few seconds. After pulling away from him, the red head headed for her room where she grabbed a few scrolls and sealed her mission gear within them.

Walking out of her bedroom, Tatsumaki adjusted her sword that she had strapped at her left hip when she noticed that Tobirama was still standing outside of her door.

“Tobi-kun?” she asked as she titled her head to the side. “Is something wrong?”

The silver haired male just shock his head.

“Nothing's wrong,” he answered.

The young Namikaze smiled before she leaned up and gave him another kiss.

“I have to go,” she told him once she pulled away. “I'll see ya when I get back.

Tobirama watched as she ran down the stairs and out the door before going to train for a while.

...My Line...

“Yeeeah!” Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. “Alright!”

“What are you so excited about Naruto?” Sakura asked.

“This is the first time I’ve left the village,” Naruto told her. “I’m a traveler now. Believe it!”

“Hey!” Tazuna yelled. “Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He’s a joke!”

“*Laughs* He’s with Tatsumaki and I,” Kakashi told the old man. “And we're Jonins, so you don’t need to worry.”

‘Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?’ Naruto thought. ‘I’m going to cut him down to size right now.’ Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. “Hey never insult a ninja it’s a big mistake and I’m one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I’m going to be Hokage and you’ll look up to me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!”

“Hokage’s are powerful and wise,” Tazuna told him. “You are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I’ll sprout wings and fly.”

“AH!” Naruto yelled in annoyance. “Shut up! I’m welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I’m the top ninja including you!”

“You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody,” Tazuna stated. “A loser.”

“I’m going to make you pay for that right now!” Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. “Hey! Let go!”

“You suppose to protect the client Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “Not attack him.”

Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Tatsumaki looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf’s hearing along with a since of smell. Tatsumaki listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn’t theirs.

“Say Mr. Tazuna,” Sakura said.

“What is it?” Tazuna asked her.

“You country is the Land of Waves right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Tazuna answered. “What of it?”

“Kakashi-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren’t there?” she asked.

“No,” Kakashi answered. “There are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there’s no need for a shinobi village. The 5 ancient lands exist that presses’ shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the 5 shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja.”

“*Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important,” Sakura said with a smile.

‘Is that old man really such a big deal?’ Inner Sakura asked. ‘I’m not buying it.’

‘I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can’t be that great,’ Naruto thought. 'Believe it!’

“HEY!!!” Kakashi yelled.

‘Genin,’ Tatsumaki thought with a roll of her eyes.

“You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn’t you?” Kakashi asked. “That’s what you were thinking.” Sakura and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke just remained calm. “Well, anyways.” He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura’s head. “There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed.”

“Then we’re not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?” Sakura asked.

“*Laugh* Not likely,” Kakashi told her.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but Tatsumaki caught the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Tatsumaki’s surprise they walked passed a puddle that’s not suppose to be there, so she moved to walk next to Kakashi.

“Did you see that puddle, Kakashi?” she asked.

“Yeah, I did,” he answered. “But, let's see what the Genin can do.”

“Right,” Tatsumaki agreed.

After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi and Tatsumaki, who had stayed next to him, by wrapping them up in chains.

“WHAT?”

“Huh?”

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Now!”

  
“Do it!”

At that both of them cut Kakashi and Tatsumaki into pieces making Sakura and Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi and Tatsumaki once stood.

“K-K-Kakashi-Sensei.”

“Tatsumaki-Sensei.”

Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.

“I can’t get lose.”

Sasuke then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Reacting quickly Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, but both Kakashi and Tatsumaki made themselves known by stopped the two Ninjas from hurting Sasuke and Naruto though the red head was a bit more vindictive about it then Kakashi, who just caught his opponent into a head lock.

“I think he get's the point Tatsumaki-chan,” laughed Kakashi. “You have put the fear of red head's in him.” He then looked over at the blonde boy. “Naruto, sorry we didn’t help you right away. We didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” He walked up to Naruto. “We just didn’t think you would just freeze up like that.”

‘*Sigh* They saved me after all,’ Tazuna thought.

“Good Job, Sasuke, very smooth, you, too, Sakura,” Kakashi told the others.

‘I was useless and Sasuke was so cool like he's done this a thousand times,’ Naruto thought. 'Didn’t he feel scared at all?’ He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. ‘He look so calm and not a scratch on him, and I was so lame. He had to come up and save me. Why can’t I keep up with Sasuke?’

“Hey?” Sasuke called over.

“Y-yeah?” Naruto asked.

“Your not hurt are you?” Sasuke asked before smirking. “Scared cat.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.

“NARUTO!!!” Kakashi yelled over to him. “Stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it’s in your blood, so don’t move around that spreads the poison faster.” He then looked at Tazuna. “By the way Mr. Tazuna.”

“Yeah,” Tazuna said. “What?”

“We need to talk,” Kakashi told him before he looked at the Ninjas. “Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their specialty is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.”

“How did you know about our ambush?”

“A puddle on a clear day when it hasn’t rained in weeks,” Tatsumaki answered with a roll of her eyes.

“In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?” Tazuna asked.

“Either myself or Tatsumaki could have taken them out quickly, but then we would have learned nothing,” Kakashi answered. “I had to know who their targets are and what they were after.”

“Mmm…” Tazuna hummed. “What are you getting at?”

“This,” Kakashi answered once again. “I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder.” Kakashi looked at him. “When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn’t say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.”

Kakashi then looked at Tatsumaki, who was looking up at the sky with a fare away look in her eyes.

“We’re Genin this is to advance for our level of training,” Sakura said. “We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto’s wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor.”

“Mmm…”

“Huh?”

“Naruto’s wound may become a problem *Sigh*,” Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. “I guess we should go back to the village.”

Tatsumaki walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is who wore an indifference look. Tatsumaki once again smacked Kakashi upside the head though this time he whacked her on the head making her glare at him before she walking up to Naruto.

“Why am I, so different?” Naruto asked. “Why am I always…? Grrr.”

“Naruto!” Sakura called out. “Stop that! What are you doing?”

“I worked, so hard to get here,” Naruto went on. “Pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I’ll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe.” Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. “Bridge builder I’ll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai.”

“Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die,” Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. “Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously“

Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.

“Let me see your hand,” Kakashi told him

Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.

“Naruto,” Sakura said as she walked up to him. “You’ve got a since of abusive personality. It’s called masochism.”

  
Tatsumaki walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown knowing what’s sealed inside of Naruto.

'The Kyuubi,' she thought with a sigh.

‘The wound it’s already starting to heal,’ Kakashi thought.

“Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face,” Naruto said. "Am I going to be ok.”

“Uh…” Kakashi said coming out of his thought. "Yeah, you should fine.” Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto’s hand. ‘This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?’

Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


	2. 2: Momochi Zabuza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minata Namikaze: Well, here's the second Chapter, but first the disclaimer.  
> Namikaze Tatsumaki: Minata Namikaze doesn't own Naruto cause if she did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. She, however, does own yours truly, Namikaze Tatsumaki and Masato Arashi along with the Masato Clan plus the Kyoufugan.  
> Minata Namikaze: Thank you, for your help Tatsumaki.  
> Namikaze Tatsumaki: *Shrug* No problem.  
> Minata Namikaze: *Giggles*  
> Namikaze Tatsumaki: *Looks at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let Minata know what you think.  
> Both females: Ja ne!

Tatsumaki stood off the side with a scroll in hand that the Hokage had given her just before she left, as they waited for the boat that was to take them across the waters to the island. Letting out a sigh, she then opened the scroll to see a different set of orders from the Third along with a storage seal at the bottom.

 

Tatsumaki-chan,

           I need you meet up with Jiraiya once you reach Nami no Kuni as he has orders for you to carry out involving Gato of Gato Transport. I expect that his orders are to be carried out as quietly and quickly as possible. In the storage seal below is your ANBU Uniform, so for this mission and this mission only, I am reinstating you back into ANBU.

I wish you luck Cheetah,

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure.

P.S. Destroy this scroll after retrieving ANBU Uniform from the seal.

 

The red head looked over at the other's before she whipped blood over the seal and in a poof of smoke another scroll appeared that she quickly pocketed. Once again making sure that no one was watching, the young Namikaze destroyed the scroll with a quick fire ninjutsu.

…My Line…

Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Tatsumaki looked out at the fog that they were going through while sating next to Kakashi, but also Sasuke.

  
"This fog is so thick," Sakura whispered. “You can't see anything."

  
The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke, "The bridge isn't far now. Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves.”

Tatsumaki just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto.

"WOW!! It's huge!"

  
The red head turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

  
"What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily. “Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

  
Tatsumaki along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was Kakashi that spoke to him.

"Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why." Tatsumaki waited for the answer, but Kakashi continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

  
"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began. “No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."

  
"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked. “Hmm...Who is it?"

  
"You know him," Tazuna started. “ A t least I'm sure you heard his name before. He 's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."  
The red head's eyes widen when she heard the name, ‘I heard about him before.'

  
"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked. “He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

  
"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.

  
"Gato-" Tazuna began. “Is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives; but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."

  
"So that's it," Sakura started. “Since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."

  
"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.

  
'He speaks,' Tatsumaki thought sarcastically. 'Oh my god. Some one call for the Fan girls?' The red head paused at that thought. 'I've been around both Tobi-kun and Naru-kun a little to much.'

  
"I don't understand," Kakashi began. "if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money," Tazuna stated. “The Common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" Tatsumaki had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."  
Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.

  
"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector.

  
"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. 'I win.'

  
"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them. "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."

  
"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.

  
Once they reached the shore and got out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.

  
"That's as far as I go," the driver told him. “Good luck."

  
"Right,' Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

  
"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.

  
Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight.

"Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."

"Right," Kakashi agreed.

  
They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched plus they were unaware that Tatsumaki had replaced herself with a Shadow Clone that she had made sure could last for the month or two that they were in Nami no Kuni.

…My Line…

A figure quietly sped through the forest that made up of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). This figure was clad in the standard Uniform for the ANBU Black Ops of Konoha which is a sleeveless firm fitting turtle neck black shirt under a thick strapped firm fitting gray vest, matching firm fitting black pants that were wrapped in white tape that kept them tucked in the standard black ninja sandals. The figure also wore elbow length fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of the figure's hands under a pair of elbow length metallic gray guards that the figure had strapped on the figure's arms and strapped to the figure's calves was a pair of matching knee length metallic gray guards.

And on the figure's back was a kanata with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond like pattern along the hilt while the tsuba was in the design of a whirlpool. Also, on the side of the figure's left shoulder where everyone could see it in red ink was the Symbol of the ANBU Black Ops as it was displayed with pride. Hiding the figure's face from view was a mask in the shape of a cheetah with black lines running down from the bottom of the eyes to the chin and a black spiral on the forehead. The figure's long crimson red hair was tied up into a ponytail by a clear hair tie.

The figure had made sure to take out anyone that has had seen or caught a glimpse of her once she made it to a small village.

…My Line…

Namikaze Tatsumaki AKA ANBU Cheetah came to a stop near a hot spring that looked like it has seen better days before looking around. It didn't take her long to find the familiar male figure that was looking disappointed about the fact that he couldn't pe...uh...do research.

“Sensei,” she spoke up in an emotionless tone.

“Ah, Cheetah, right on time,” Jiraiya greeted though he did flinch at the tone that his Goddaughter used. “How goes Naruto's training?”

“It going good as with his Shadow Clones, I've managed to get him caught up with his classmates on the basics,” she answered. “Plus he now knows an Uzumaki Taijutsu style that fits his unpredictable aspect of his personality.” The red head crossed her arms over her chest. “I blame Mother on his ability to be unpredictable.”

“Yeah, Kushina was always unpredictable, too,” Jiraiya snorted before he became serious. “Alright, I've found some information on the business tycoon Gato.”

“And that would be?” the young Namikaze asked as she also got down to business.

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he pulled out a scroll that had everything that his spies managed to dig up.

“Well, for one thing, your not going to like it,” he answered

“Huh?”

“You know Gato runs an underground drug, weapons, and human trafficking rings?” asked the Spymaster.

“Yes,” answered Tatsumaki as she titled her head to the side.

“Well, it would seem that he has found Uzushiogakure no Sato,” Jiraiya informed before pausing.

“Are you saying that Nami no Kuni was once Uzu no Kuni?” was the quite and hidden anger filled asked question.

“Yes,” was the quick and simple answer.

Behind the white pelican mask that was shaped like a Cheetah a pair of blue orbs narrowed dangerously as a growl escaped the ANBU's throat.

…My Line…

The clone of Tatsumaki looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.

  
"Over there!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai. “It was just a mouse."

  
"MOUSE!!" Sakura yelled at him. “Yeah right. Everyone can see through your stupid act, you're so obvious it's embarrassing."

  
"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.

  
"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUPPY LITTLE DWARF!!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.

  
"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh."

  
"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.

  
Clone Tatsumaki watched as Kakashi walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.

  
"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Someone really is following us, I mean it."

  
"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at him. “Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself.

“Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."

  
'That's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter...' clone Tatsumaki thought as she listened to the others.

  
"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

'Unless-' the clone's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

  
"Look out!"

  
Everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them.

  
"Momochi Zabuza, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village," Kakashi stated as he stood up.

The clone looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.

  
"Your in the way," Kakashi told him. “Get back."

  
"But why?" Naruto asked.

  
"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered. “He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."

  
"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye and Namikaze Tatsumaki, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked for the first time when he noticed Kakashi and the clone of Tatsumaki.

  
Sasuke eyes had widen at what he heard while Naruto looked at his red haired teacher in surprise.

  
"It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

  
"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled. "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."

  
"Well, well," Zabuza started. “Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

  
Naruto then started yelling, "everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

  
"Sharingan," Sasuke started. “Is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."

  
"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him. “But, you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you two Jonins, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you, Kakashi on sight. Your profile was in our BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja. While we had a Flee on Sight order for you, Tatsumaki. Your own profile in the BINGO book called you the Second coming of the Leaf's Red Death better known as the Leaf's Red Flash Death Goddess."

  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it."

Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.

  
"He's over there!" Naruto shout.

  
"Standing on the water!" Sakura finished.

'Nah, really?' thought the clone as she rolled her eyes in annoyance while standing in front of them. 'We didn't notice.'

  
"Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.

  
The clone eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before she started to look around, but what got Clone Tatsumaki's attention was when Naruto yelled.

"He vanished!"

  
"Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them. “He could be anywhere."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot.

  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled out.

"He'll come after Tatsumaki and me first," Kakashi stated.

  
Tatsumaki went back to looking around for Zabuza will listening to the others talk about him.

  
"But...Who is he?" Sakura asked.

  
"He's Momochi Zabuza, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered. “He's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."

  
"S-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Tatsumaki finished. “It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened.”

“The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it,” Kakashi informed. “So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

  
"How can you say that Sensei?" Sakura asked.

  
Tatsumaki spread out a little bit of her Chakra in ordered to since Zabuza.

  
"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.

  
"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto. “The swirling mists are ever present."

  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.

  
"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded. “Now which will be my kill point?"

  
Tatsumaki felt fear coming from one of the Genin so she looked out the corner of her right eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear.

  
'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins and a Genin intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,' Sasuke thought as he grip on his Kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self, but Tatsumaki was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai.

  
"Sasuke," Tatsumaki started making Sasuke look at her as she looked continued to look around.

"Just remain calm," Kakashi started to tell them. "Sasuke! I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

  
"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.

  
Tatsumaki was fast to react and had plugged a Kunai into Zabuza, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind Tatsumaki and the one in front of turned into water. The young Namikaze looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cute her in half, but Zabuza found out it was Fire clone that burned him slightly.

'I don't I've ever seen that Jutsu before. Just what is this girl?'

Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while Tatsumaki reappeared in front him with her sword pointed right at Zabuza's heart.

  
"Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza. “Now it's over. Your finished."

  
"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.

  
'Hold on a minute how can I scenes Zabuza somewhere else when he's in front of me...NO IT CAN'T BE!' Tatsumaki thought as she looked at the Zabuza in front of her.  
Zabuza started to laugh and it only made the clone more worried

"Finished?” he asked. “You really don't get it do you?” Zabuza looked at the clone. "I have expect nothing less from the Fourth Hokage's Daughter.” The clone just glared. “Uh...You do know that your technique is nothing even if I have never seen it used before, but useless against me and that I'll never be defeated by two mere copy cat ninjas like the both of you. Your full of surprise though Tatsumaki. You saw through my trick so you had it pretend to be the real you while you hide...Very skillfully executed. You made that Fire Clone of yours stop that boy from taking his own life to drew my attention while Kakashi had his water clone say a speech...While the both of you hide in the mist waiting for the moment I make my move." That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and went to swing his sword to cute Kakashi while the other Zabuza turned into water. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick Kakashi into the water and went running after, but Tatsumaki throw a Kunai to try and stop which Zabuza dodge. "Now. Your trying to slow me down...Hmm foolish."

He then jumped into the water while Kakashi resurface.

  
"KAKASHI!” Tatsumaki yelled, “GET OF THERE!”

  
'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' Kakashi thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.

  
"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.

  
"No!" Kakashi yelled as he got trapped. “Escaping through the water bad idea."

  
"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him. “It's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"

  
Tatsumaki let out a sigh as a water clone appeared and she know that it was not safe for her team to be there, but how to protect them and free Kakashi was the question. The young Namikaze looked from the Genin to Kakashi and back again trying to decide if she should take her team and Tazuna away from there then come back for her Kakashi or stay and fight Zabuza while trying to free Kakashi and have her team and Tazuna hide somewhere safe for the time being or have them run while she stayed and free Kakashi. This is why the red head loves to work alone or Tobirama because she doesn't have to worry about others, but that was just her, however, now she can't make up her mind till she heard Zabuza speak.

"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?" Zabuza's water clone asked the Genin. “When you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."

  
'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.

  
The red haired Namikaze stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before looking around for him, but looked back at Naruto when he heard his cry of pain and surprise.

  
"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.

  
Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back while Sakura called to him.

  
"Naruto!"

…My Line…

“What does Gato plan to do?” the real Tatsumaki asked with a growl.

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he knew that she wasn't going to be happy...wait...scratch that as she was already not happy...she'll be more along the line of ready to comment bloody murder that she can get away with.

“He plans to take everything from the scrolls on Fuin, Tai, Nin, Ken, and Genjutsu to the family heirlooms that once belonged to the Uzumaki Clan,” the Toad Sage answered.

Tatsumaki stared at Jiraiya for a bit behind her mask before she finally through her head back and laugh.

“Gato can't get at them,” she informed Jiraiya after calming down.

“Why not?”

Cheetah was had a vicious smirk on her face.

“Because according to Kaa-chan's Journal that as long as an Uzumaki doesn't matter if it's just by blood or by both blood and name lives within Konohagakure then the chamber in which the Uzumaki Clan sealed everything that belonged to the Clan or the Village as a whole remains untouched,” she answered. “As in it remains sealed with no one, but an Uzumaki being able to get into the chamber, but the Uzumaki must know where the chamber is first.”

“And you know where this chamber is,” Jiraiya stated in a bit of awe.

“I don't only know where to find the chamber, but I know which part of the island the Village is,” the female ANBU informed. “Now that I know that Nami was once Uzu.”

Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding.

“Now your mission is to gather everything belonging to the Uzumaki Clan and the Village while also reclaiming Uzushiogakure for the Uzumaki as well,” Jiraiya told her. “Once the Village has been reclaimed and the Jutsu scrolls as well as the heirlooms recovered then we'll focus on have Uzushiogakure rebuild.”

The blue eyes behind the mask blinked a few times in confusion.

“Not that I'm complaining, but why?” she asked, her confusion clear in her tone.

Jiraiya let out a laugh before smiling at the red haired Namikaze.

“Well for one, Sensei thought it would be a good idea so that survivors have somewhere to go just encase something happens to Konohagakure,” Jiraiya stated before he paused to think. “And for the other reason...well...you'll have to ask Tobirama about that.”

  
Cheetah nodded her head thinking that Sarutobi's reason for wanting Uzushiogakure rebuild was a good reason plus she knew that it would have made her Mother happy, but the part about Tobirama confused her to no end.

…My Line…

The clone of Tatsumaki growled under her breath, but made no move to help as she tried to find a weak a point to attack only to come up empty, so instead she spoke up.

  
"Listen!" she called making everyone look at her. “Get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight. His using all of his power to

keep Kakashi in that prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"

  
'Run away?' Sasuke thought. 'Not an option. That became unthinkable the moment Kakashi got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"

  
The clone stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him.

'What an idiot,' it thought with a sigh. 'Did he forget that I'm a Jonin as well? Though with the fact that I'm just a Shadow Clone of the real Tatsumaki then I need to be careful.'

Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down. The clone started to run over to stop Sasuke, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Zabuza.

  
"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.

  
"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. “No!"

  
Tatsumaki could feel her hatred towards Zabuza boil over as he watched Zabuza throw Sasuke the way he did. Kakashi noticed that Clone Tatsumaki was losing her cool now, but she take a deep breath to let it out so she won't go nuts because she was careless. The red haired clone ran over to Sasuke and Sakura as she kept an eye on Zabuza.

"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. 'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. 'I will not lose to Sasuke.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. 'That's right I'm a ninja. Believe it. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'

  
Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making Sakura freak out. Tatsumaki and Kakashi both gasped at the same time.

  
"Naruto no!" she yelled out to Naruto.

  
"Ah!" Sakura scream. "Naruto what in the world are you doing?!" Naruto stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near the second Sensei of Team 7, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke on the ground. "What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself? Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Sakura stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'

  
The older female watched in surprised as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and the older Namikaze was more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows. Tatsumaki looked over at Naruto to see what he was going to do next.

  
"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated. “Put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

  
'Is he trying to get himself killed?' the older Namikaze thought as she looked Naruto annoyed as hell.

  
'Naruto,' Kakashi thought was watched the since in front of him.

  
'Ah..' Tazuna thought. 'I thought he was all talk, but this kid got guts.'

  
"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started. “Listen up! Can you hear me?"

  
"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered.

  
'Of course he can hear Naruto when your yelling at him,' the clone thought will she rolled her eyes.

  
"I got a plan." Naruto told him.

  
'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought. 'This guy.' "So your finally thinking about teamwork, uh?"

  
'Why do I have this feeling?' Sakura thought. 'Naruto is so...determined.'

  
"Alright guy's let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."

  
The Namikaze looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh

"Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"

The clone along with Kakashi gasped at the same time as thought the something.

'This isn't good.’

But, it was Kakashi, who spoke up.

"What are you doing?” asked the Hatake. “Tatsumaki told you to run!" Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are it's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

  
Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question.

"Huh? Bridge-builder?"

  
"Well I..." Tazuna started to say. "I guess this all happened because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."

  
Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.

"Alright you hear that?"

  
"Yeah believe it," Naruto answered him. “You ready?"

  
The Namikaze’s attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again.

“Your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."

  
"Zabuza, the Demon," Kakashi stated.

  
"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.

  
"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," the red head added in.

  
"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the female Jonin.

  
"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal in ways? We had gradation test too."

Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto.

“Did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" Naruto gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninjas, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time the rules changed. You couldn't stopped till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you."

  
"That's so cruel," Sakura whispered.

  
"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," Kakashi told them.

  
"What's he saying?" Sakura asked. “What evil? What terrier? What caused the terrier?"

  
"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," Naruto's elder Sister finished for Kakashi.

  
"It...It felt so...GOOD!" Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes.

  
Tatsumaki acted fast and got in the way of Zabuza before he could hurt Sasuke, but the red head was the one, who hit the ground.

"TATSUMAKI-SENSEI!!!" Sakura cried out in fear.

However, she was gone in a puff of smoke singling that she was a Shadow Clone the whole time.

“What?” gasped Kakashi in shock.

“Huh, what happened?” both Naruto and Sakura asked.

'This whole time the Red Flash Death Goddess was a clone,' thought Zabuza.

...My Line...

Cheetah stiffen when she received the memories of her Shadow Clone before looking at Jiraiya.

“I have to go,” she informed him. “My Clone was just destroyed and Team 7 is facing Momochi Zabuza.”

Jiraiya's breath hitched in worry for his godson before he nodded his head.

“Go,” he ordered.

The red head nodded before she took off for the clearing that her team and the client was at.

...My Line...

It didn't was long till the masked Namikaze appeared in a tree and hid her presences as the clone of Zabuza reached for his sword.

"Your all nothing," Zabuza told them.

  
"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted. “Shadow clone jutsu!"

  
Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

  
"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.

  
"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.

  
Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying.

  
"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated. "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!"

  
Once Sasuke caught it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around.

'So that's what your plan was?' the Uchiha thought. 'Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

  
"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza caught the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'

  
Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.

'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But, to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"

  
Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Zabuza. Tatsumaki smirked from her place in the trees still clad in her ANBU uniform.

  
"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.

  
"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.


	3. 3: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I, however, do own Namikaze Tatsumaki and Masato Arashi along with the Masato Clan plus the Kyoufugan. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like the twist I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

The female Namikaze watched from the tree that she was hidding in wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smile appeared on her face before it was replace with horror as the shuriken that's in Zabuza's hand started to spin around very fast.

“I'll destroyed you,” Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.

Sakura let a sigh of relief when Kakashi stopped the shuriken letting Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface. Tatsumaki, however, was on the edge of crying in relief when she noticed that Naruto was safe.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura said with glee.

'We'll need to get Anko's help with her it seems,' Cheetah let out a sigh.

“Naruto that was an excellent plan,” Kakashi told him. “You've really grown haven't you?”

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him,” Naruto explained. “While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus. Believe it.”

“Don't brag,” Sasuke told him. “You just lucked out.”

“That whole thing was just a fluke.”

'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was amazing,' Sakura thought. 'They knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'

Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was glaring at him with his normal eye and the Sharingan.

“I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison.”

The red head snorted while Kakashi glared deepen.

  
“Don't flatter yourself,” Kakashi told him. “You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?”

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

“Sakura, you know what to do,” he told her.

Both Sakura and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna while Cheetah moved just encase she had to act fast as Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Kakashi won when he tossed it way. The female ANBU kept her eyes on the two Jonins, who had jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza who landed first and started to hand signs .

“Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori...”

Kakashi was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.

“Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori...”

Soon Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.

“Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!” they finished at the same time, “Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!”

  
Sasuke and Sakura where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.

'Wow,' Sasuke thought. 'So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'

'What are they doing?' Sakura thought. 'Is that a Ninjutsu?'

Tatsumaki could tell that even Zabuza was surprised as both he and Kakashi where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons.

'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi. 'His Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be...'

Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.

“He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time,” Tazuna pointed out.

“How is he doing that?” Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke. “How Sasuke?”

'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Kakashi lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'

“Going to next,” Kakashi finished his thought out loud.

'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'

“Makes you ferocious doesn't it?” Kakashi asked.

“Ha,” Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. “All your doing is copying me like a monkey.”

“You can't beat me with cheap tricks,” Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. “I'll crush you!”

Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them.

“When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again,” Zabuza growled before he stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'

Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke as the red head quickly jumped in front of the two Genins and the client while she was going through hand signs. Tatsumaki did up finishing the hand signs and shouted at the same as Kakashi did.

“Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!”

“Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!”

As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.

“What?” he shouted in shock. “Impossible.”

A dome of earth lifted up in front of the ANBU, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna just as the vortex hit Zabuza as the other three gasped as water moved around the dome of rock that was surrounding them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock.

'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH!!! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'

Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated Kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain.

Kakashi kneeled in the tree above him with a Kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.

“Your finished,” he told Zabuza.

Cheetah dropped the hand sign and the dome of rock dropped back to the ground before she turned around to face Kakashi and Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.

“How?” Zabuza asked. “Can you see into the future?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answered. “This is your last battle, Ever.”

The red head sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see a person standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; the looked back and noticed that the person was a boy around their age maybe older and her where wearing a mask each.

“You right,” the boy said. “It was his last battle.”

Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.

“No vital signs,” Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy.

“Thank you,” the boy said as they bowed. “I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down.

“By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” Kakashi said.

“Impressive,” the young boy said. “Your well informed.”

It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Tatsumaki realized that they forgotten about him, but she sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.

“Tracker.”

“Naruto, you don't even know what that is,” Sakura told him. “You missed the lesson on that one as usually. Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time.”

“When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people,” the female ANBU explained making everyone to look at her though the Genin were surprise to see another ANBU. “Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets.”

“That is correct,” the boy agreed with her. “I'm of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my job to stop Zabuza.”

  
Kakashi looked at him with a look that told the red haired ANBU that he was sizing the tracker up.

'From his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto. Yet, his an elite assassin. His no ordinary kid, but what is he?'

Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninja.

'Oh good grief,' Tatsumaki thought already knowing what was going on.

“What is this?” Naruto shouted. “Who do you think you are?” He pointed at the boy while panting. “Did you hear me?”

“Easy Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “He's not our enemy.”

“That's not the point,” Naruto told him. “Did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster _(Tatsumaki snorted at this making Sasuke to look at her in confusion of who she is.)_ and these kid who is no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. _(Kakashi just calmly walked up to him.)_ I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?”

“Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head. “In this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take Tatsumaki for example; she only 4 years older then you, but she just might be stronger then me.”

The Tracker Ninja vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before he lifted it up and placed on his shoulder to support it.

“Your struggle is over for now,” the boy said. “I must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands.”

“Hold on,” the young Namikaze spoke up as she walked forward while unsheathing her blade. “Let me remove his head for you.” The Tracker Ninja started to sweat behind his mask. “And you can keep the bounty along with his sword as well. I just want to make sure that he stays dead, ya know.”

“NO!” the tracker yelled before coughing a bit. “I mean no, that's alright, miss, but thanks anyways. I like to make sure that the three Genin and the old man doesn't see something as gruesome as that. Please excuse me?” He brought up his hand into a hand sign just as the female ANBU turned her walk into a run. “Fare well.”

“Fuck,” she cursed with a groan as the tracker vanished with Zabuza's body before her eyes narrow behind the mask. 'He was diffidently not a Tracker Ninja, but Zabuza's right hand helper. After all, a Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like those two.' She looked at Naruto and the others. 'They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that Kakashi use to be an ANBU. So why didn't he noticed that trick?'

“They disappeared,” Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the fake Tracker Ninja once where as well as Zabuza's body.

“They're gone Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. “Let it go.”

'Come on Kakashi,' the ANBU thought as she looked at him. 'I know your smarter then this.'

Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration.

“What are we doing here?” he asked as Tatsumaki let out a sigh as she shook her head. “We're nothing I can't believe it.”

'He still doesn't use his head,' she groaned.

“Naruto,” Sakura said.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up.

“As Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy, “ Kakashi stated as he then let go of Naruto's wrists. “Save your anger for the next enemy.” He then turned back to the others. “We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge.”

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle.

“Sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village.”

“If?” the red haired ANBU asked in disbelief. “If? What the hell do you mean by if? There's no if's about it old man cause you did cause all this trouble for us by lying in the beginning.” Everyone looked at her. “And damn straight that they'll be resting at your place.”

“Cheetah,” Kakashi sterned. 'She's truly Kushina-san's Daughter or is it the fact that she's worried about the others.' Kakashi thought on that for a bit more before shaking his head. 'Nah, she's more worried about Naruto then the other two.'

“Do you know her, Sensei?” asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked the pink haired girl before looking at the young ANBU.

“Well, not all that well,” he answered. “She's an ANBU Black Ops member whose code name is Cheetah because of her mask. Her real identity is unknown to all, but the Hokage, who she and the other ANBU members answer to.”

“Oh,” Sakura stated in surprise. “So, she's part of Konohagakure, right?”

“Yup,” informed Kakashi before he looked back at Tazuna as the red head glared at the old man with hatred. “Alright let's get a move on.”

Tatsumaki looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.

“Kakashi-sempai!”

“What happened?” Sakura asked as they all ran up to him.

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto called out. “Kakashi-Sensei!”

The young Namikaze kneeled down next to Kakashi before letting her hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.

“It seems that he over used his Sharingan,” she answered. “I won't know for sure till we get him to the old man's place. There I can check him over more thoroughly.” Tatsumaki looked up at the others, who all looking at her with raised eyebrows. “What never heard of Medical Ninjutsu or a Medical Ninja before?”

Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared under his forehead protector as the young ANBU used a kunai to cut her thumb and then did fast hand signs.

“Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!” she said as she slammed her hand down on the ground there was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Sakura screamed along with Naruto and Tazuna because there standing in the front of them stood a snow white Nekomatta that has three tails and was the size of a horse. It turned it's head towards Tatsumaki, who patted it muzzle making it to close it's eyes in bliss before it opened them again to look at her. “I need your help to carry Kakashi-sempai for me.”

“As you wish Cheetah-sama,” the Nekomatta said making Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna to scream again which resulted in the Nekomatta glaring at them. “Would you three shut up?”

Tatsumaki then turned to Sasuke, who was standing there calmly making her to just roll her eyes at him.

“Sasuke can you help me place Kakashi-sempai on Sora's back?”

Sasuke nodded though he did wonder how she knew his name, but helped her lift Kakashi up and placed him upon the Nekomatta's back and soon they where off heading for Tazuna's place where Tatsumaki could make sure that she was right and that it wasn't something else that made Kakashi to collapse.


	4. 4: The Forest of Chakra and Battle on the Bridge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I, however, do own Namikaze Tatsumaki and Masato Arashi along with the Masato Clan plus the Kyoufugan. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like the twist I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Tatsumaki walked into a room where Kakashi was resting, no longer in her ANBU Uniform, but wearing her Jonin outfit, along with Tazuna's daughter to find that Kakashi was awake already.

  
"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled.

  
"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked. “Are you alright?"

  
The red head walked over and sat down next to Kakashi's sick bed on his right side as Kakashi tried to set up as he answered.

  
"I've been better," Kakashi state. “It'll be a week before I can move normally."

  
"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out “It's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."

  
"Right," Kakashi agreed as he laid back down.

  
"Tsunami," the young Namikaze piped up making both of the people in the room look at her. "If I know Kashi-nii-san like I think I do then he'll be moving in half the time."

  
Tatsumaki turned her head to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna standing in the door way of the room.

  
"Look the sensei's coming around," Naruto said to the others.

  
Sakura walked up and sat down on the other side of Kakashi's bed while Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna sat at the bottom.

  
"Listen sensei?" Sakura asked. “Your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you then maybe it's not worth."

  
"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.

  
"There's no need to apologized Kakashi," the young Jonin told Kakashi as everyone looked at her. “It's normal for the Sharingan to put strain on someone's body who doesn't have the Uchiha blood running through their veins. Not even some one from the Uzumaki Clan well be able to use the Sharingan without strain and they have more Chakra along with a strong life force."

  
"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.

  
"Right, but you know that those kids in the mask," Sakura agreed/pointed out. “What about him?"

  
“Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.

  
"What do they do?" Sakura asked.

  
"The ANBU Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Tatsumaki answered. “Destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if Kakashi were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed his Sharingan and in the worst case Kakashi's entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The ANBU then erases any evidence of his exists that's their specialty. "

  
The red head let out a sigh as she thought of how she could have been quicker to stop the fake tracker before she looked back up at Kakashi to see he too was thinking.

  
'What is this?' thought Kakashi. 'If Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'

  
'So he figured it out,' the ANBU thought.

  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. “Are you ok? Sensei?"

  
"Mmm..." Kakashi mumbled as he snapped out of his thought. “Ah, yeah to finish what Tatsumaki was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."

  
"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.

  
"Thank about it," the young Jonin started.

  
"Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked/finished.

  
"We don't known what he did," Sakura answered. "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."

  
"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi agreed/started.

  
"He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible," the red head continued. “Thank of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

  
"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized. “No way."

  
"Correct," Kakashi agreed. “It doesn't add up."

  
"Huh?"

  
"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked. “You demolish that assassin."

  
"Here's the truth," Kakashi stated. "Zabuza is still alive."

  
"Huh!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna yelled.

  
"But, we say his body!" Naruto yelled. "Believe it!"

  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called to get his attention. “You checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."

"His heart did stop," Kakashi agreed. “But, that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."

  
"Come on?" Tazuna asked. “Your over thinking this aren’t you?"

  
"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," Kakashi answered. "Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto’s got another shot at him.'

  
"Sensei you said prepare quickly," Sakura pointed out. “But, how can we do that when you can barely move?"

  
Kakashi stared laughing.

  
"Huh?"

"I can still train you," Kakashi pointed out.

  
"No Kakashi," Tatsumaki spoke up as she looked at him. "I'll train them while you rest up."

  
Everyone looked at her with a surprise written on their face.

  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

  
"Yes I am," the red haired Namikaze answered.

  
"Hold on a little last minute training can't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza," Sakura stated. “You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"

  
"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grower. Naruto!"

  
"Huh?"

  
"You've grown the most," Kakashi told him.

  
'He does seem stronger and more confident, but...' Sakura thought.

  
"So you noticed Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Now things are going to be batter now. Believe it!"

Tatsumaki let out a sigh at Naruto verbal tick before getting up and walking out as the others watched her walk out.

... My Line...

All three of the Genin stood in a clearing together looking at Tatsumaki, who was to help them with training till Kakashi is back up on his feet without help, but he was able to watch them train and help the red head if she needed it because he knew of Sakura's dislike for her. This dislike is because of the fact that the young Namikaze has beaten the pinkette every time she goes fan girl when Sasuke is around along with always hitting Naruto even when he's just asking her for a bit of help with something. Naruto and Sasuke stood looking at Tatsumaki with a bit of blank faces while Sakura was glaring at her with hatred though she couldn't help, but be a bit excited about learning something new.

“Alright training starts now,” Tatsumaki said.

“Right.”

“First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important.”

“We know that,” Sasuke told her in a smart ass kind of way.

Kakashi let out a groan when his Sensei's Daughter glared at the Uchiha that promised pain like he has never before felt. Though the Hatake would be the first to say that he was surprise that Tatsumaki hasn't taught any form of chakra exercises to Naruto yet, but then he remembers that the blonde boy's education was sabotaged while he was in the Academy.

“He's right,” Naruto agree. “A long time ago we learned about catra.”

“It's Chakra, Naruto,” the red head groaned. “And you've learned this about in the academy, but Kakashi thinks that it's a good idea to go over it again.”

“Uh.”

“Dare I say it,” the young Jonin said. “Go ahead Haruno.”

“Alright Naruto,” Sakura said as she stood in front of them. “I'll explain it simply so you can even understand.” Sakura pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson From the Beautiful Kunoichi' and Tatsumaki caught Kakashi's eyes before she looked away with a smirk on her face. “Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra.”

“Right on all points,” the red head said as Sakura stucked out her tongue. “I can now see why your the smart one unless it's about the Uchiha.”

“What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!” Naruto asked. “The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?”

“Naruto's right for once,” Sasuke agreed this time. “We're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu.”

“No,” the Namikaze stated firmly making them all to look at her. “You have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface.”

“What do you mean Tatsu-sensei?” Naruto asked.

“Ok, one only Kakashi and my sexy boyfriend, Senju Tobirama are allowed to call me Tatsu,” Tatsumaki told him. “And two call me that again and I well mime you.” Naruto nodded his head quickly making her to smirk. “Alright now. Calm down and listen. Just like Haruno said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predisposed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target.”

“So...uh...how do we change that then?” Naruto asked.

“Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature,” the red head answered. “To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line.”

“What do we have to do?” Sakura asked.

“Climb a tree,” the young Jonin said in a bored tone making Kakashi to cackle from where he sat watching.

“CLIMB A TREE!!!” all three of her students yelled.

Tatsumaki covered her ears as she shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.

“That's right, but there's just one rule,” the Namikaze went on after she was sure they won't yell again before holding up her left hand and pointing at it with her right pointing finger. “No hands.”

“What?” Sakura asked. “Your kidding.”

“Am I?” the red head asked. “Let's see?”

Tatsumaki brought her hands together in a hand sign and closed her eyes as she consecrated on her chakra that created a small cloud of dust at her feet. The red haired Jonin opened her eyes and then turned on her heels and walked up a tree off to the right where she put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone, but Kakashi.

“She's climbing...” Naruto started.

“Straight up and she's only using her feet!” Sakura finished in shock.

When the Namikaze reached the first branch she walked out on to it before turning to face her teammates.

“Well, you get the idea,” she told them. “Focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra.”

“Wait a minute!” Sakura shouted. “That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?”

“It's the only way to fight him,” Kakashi stated. “That's the entire goal of this training.”

“One, no speaking from the idiot, who over used the Sharingan, unless it's to give advice,” Tatsumaki informed as she looked at Kakashi with a glare. “Second, you three Genin...” Here she looked back at them. “Well not be fighting Zabuza and should leave him to Kakashi and/or I. However, you have my promotion to face off against his helper, but for the love of Kami-sama use TEAMWORK. And yes, I'm talking to you two, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.” Kakashi pouted at being told off while the two boys glared at each other. “Ok, now back to the lesson. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like Kakashi and myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra.” 'Unless you have perfect Chakra Control of course.' “Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training.” Tatsumaki pulled out three Kunai knives and threw them in front of her teammates feet. “Use the Kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?”

“I'm more then ready!” Naruto shouted as he picked up his Kunai. “This is going to be no sweat all the way. Believe it! Remember what Kakashi-Sensei said. I'm the one who've grown the most.”

“You're defiantly the one who talks the most,” the Namikaze told him. “Now get focus and do it.” The red head let go of her chakra and flipped over before she landed on her feet and then quickly stepped to where Kakashi was setting who looked at her before looking back at the others. “Hows that Kakashi?”

“That was good,” he told her. “I couldn't have done that better myself.” He then looked back at her. “After we've seen how far they gotten the first time, we'll go somewhere to have a talk about why your back in ANBU Uniform.”

Tatsumaki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Kakashi, you know that I can't tell you that,” she told him. “The only thing that I can tell you is that it's only temporary and that the Hokage gave me a different Mission. Either then that...I can't say anything.”

“Your right, but I'm just concern is all,” Kakashi whispered to her as they watched Naruto fall back after only two steps.

The red haired Jonin let out a sigh as Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated.

'This is harder then I thought,' he thought. 'The balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'

“That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto,” Tatsumaki said with a sigh.

“Hey, this is fun!” Sakura's voice called out.

“Sakura!” Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.

“Well, looks like Sakura is the best Chakra controller,” Kakashi told the boys. “Well done Sakura.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed. “Way to go Sakura! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it.” 'It does sorta tick me off though.'

“Whatever,” Sasuke said as he looked away.

'I thought Sasuke would be impressed now his mad at me,' Sakura thought before she hung her head. 'Why is it all ways like that.'

“Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well,” Kakashi went on. “We spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all."

It pissed Sakura off a bit.

“That's enough!” Sakura shouted at him. “You talk to much Sensei!” 'Sasuke's going to hate me now.'

'Alright I think their motivated,' Kakashi thought. 'Of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist.”

“Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top,” Naruto declared. “Believe it!”

Unknown to them, Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know.

“SAKURA KEEP GOING!” Tatsumaki yelled. “I want you to keep doing this exercise until you've run out of Chakra and then you can take a five minute break, but after those five minutes are up then you are to go back to the Tree Climbing Exercise!”

“WHAT?!” Sakura yelled in shock.

“You heard me,” the red head called back. “You are the weakest member of this team and I'll be damned if you get your teammates killed because your waiting for your Prince to come save on a white horse.”

Kakashi let out a sigh, but didn't make a move to say or do anything to stop the red haired Namikaze. Sasuke looked in awe of their youngest Sensei while Naruto looked torn between defending Sakura and/or being in awe.

“What do you know about me, Tomato?” asked Sakura.

The two male Genin and Kakashi felt a shiver go up their spine when a dark look pass over Tatsumaki's face while her hair started to rise up and parted into nine fragments that looked like tails weaving behind her.

“Nice going Sakura,” groaned Sasuke. “You just had to call her that, didn't you?”

“Why Sakura?” asked Naruto as he looked at his crush. “Why did you have go and make Tatsumaki-sensei pissed?”

Kakashi looked the pinkette with pity before he looked at his fellow Jonin.

“At least try to go easy on her, Tatsu-chan,” he begged.

A vicious smirk appeared on the red head's face before she stormed over to Sakura.

“I'll show you whose a tomato, ya know!” she growled before she took Sakura to a different area.

The three males left behind flinched when they heard Sakura's scream before they went back to what they were doing while trying to ignore the young girl's screams. When the two girls returned, the pinkette was bruised, dirty, sweaty, her hair was a mess, and her clothing was torn.

“Now, get to work, Pinky,” ordered the red head. “Or do you want a repeat?”

Sakura not wanting a repeat quickly got to work without any complaining or arguing while Tatsumaki went and joined Kakashi. Once the red head was setting, she pulled out a scroll along with an ink wall and brush, and started to draw up complex symbols that Kakashi couldn't make heads or tails of. Once it became dark out, the two Jonins had the three Genins stop for the day and they walked back to Tazuna's house

... My Line...

It was late at Night when Tatsumaki finished putting the last of her equipment into place. The red head once again dressed in her ANBU Uniform and this time she had created a blood clone as it was more durable then a Shadow Clone and would last longer as well. After making sure that everyone was asleep, she slipped on her mask before jumping out of the window and took off into the night.

... My Line...

The next day, Sakura sat on the edge of the partly completed bridge while a clone of Tatsumaki helped Tazuna with the building which earned her respect from the old man. The clone let out a sigh as she walked by Sakura carrying 100 wooden planks just as Sakura yawned and she wasn't the only one who noticed the pinkette.

“Are you always this lazy?” Tazuna asked. “Where's that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?”

“Their training,” Sakura answered. “Climbing trees.”

“What?” Tazuna asked shocked. “To tough for you?”

“No,” Sakura replied back. “In fact I'm the best, so that's why Sensei sent me here to guard you.”

“Your joking?” Tazuna asked. “I understand Tatsumaki, she's a Jonin.” He pointed at her as she shot Sakura an Uzumaki death glare. “I mean she's stronger then she looks, so I believe her, however, you. Yeah, right.”

Sakura got an anger vein as the red head placed the wooden planks down with ease just as Tazuna placed his own wooden plank down. As she turned to go get more she saw a worker walk up to them looking glumly.

“Tazuna,” he called. “I need to talk to you.”

Tazuna turned to look at the worker.

“What about?” he asked.

“Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out.”

“YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!!!” Tazuna shouted as Kitsune glared at the worker. “YOUR KIDDING!?”

“No,” the worker answered calmly. “I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here.” He looked down as the Namikaze glared harden. “Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?”

‘Coward,’ the red head thought with a growl. 'Maybe rebuilding Uzushiogakure might not be a bad thing after all.'

“No chance,” Tazuna answered.

“Huh?’

“This is out bridge,” Tazuna went on. “Our island is poor and it’s going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that’s what we’re building here.”

“There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead,” the worker told him.

“It's already noon let's break for lunch,” Tazuna told him as he walked past.

“Tazuna, let's not end like this?” the man asked.

“Save you breath,” Tazuna told him. “ A nd oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch.”

... My Line...

Looking up at the sky where she saw that it was around lunch time, Tatsumaki came to a stop before looking around the destroyed village. She also saw that there were still bodies lining the streets of the village so she created about 20 Shadow Clones to start cleaning up and burying the died Uzushio Shinobis while burning the bodies of the enemy, who she noticed with a smug grin was more then the Shinobis of Uzushiogakure. Once she had that under way, Cheetah walked further into the village before taking a path that lead a bit deeper into the in land of the inland.

Upon arriving at the hidden chamber, the ANBU cut her thumb with one of her kunais before whipping it across the seal that appeared when she flared her Chakra a bit. She smirked when the seal barrier fall away before she walked inside while grabbing a torch that she lite with a fire jutsu that she knew. The young ANBU walked until she came to the main room of the chamber where she noticed everything that once belonged to the village and the Uzumakis. However, she took noticed of a tapestry that was hanging on the wall in front of her and when she walked up to it, she saw that it was a family tree of the Uzumaki Clan.

Her blue orbs ran across the branches that went to the bottom where she found her Mother's name and attached to it was her Father's name as well. She then looked under their names to find both her own and Naruto's name. Taking off her mask and attached to her hip, the young red head reached out a hand and traced her parents names.

“ _It's powered by a seal to always up date it_ ,” a voice from behind her spoke.

This made the Namikaze jump and spun around while pulling out her blade at the same time only to stop when she notice that person standing behind her had dark hair like the Uchihas and looked a bit like a male version of her Mother though not much.

“Who are you?” she asked as she also took notice of the fact that he was see through as well.

“ _I think that I should be the one asking that though I know that your an Uzumaki as you were able to get pass the seal barrier_ ,” was the answer she got.

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes before letting out a sigh as she resheathed her katana.

“I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Tatsumaki,” she informed the being before her. “I am the only Daughter and eldest child of Uzumaki Kushina and her husband, Namikaze Minato and the elder Sister to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.”

“ _Kushina-chan had children_ ?” he asked as he looked at her with onyx colored eyes. “ _Ah, I can see the resemblance between you and her_.”

“So now that you know who I am, can I know who you are?” she asked.

He cackled before smirking in an Uchiha like way that had her eye twitching in annoyance.

“ _I think you already know that young Tatsumaki_ ,” he answered.

The red head took in his waist length untamable black hair with somewhat spiky bangs that slightly covers his forehead as it partially covers his right eye and reaches just slightly below his chin while framing his porcelain face. It was after she looked at his face a bit more that her blue orbs widen in shock.

“Uchiha Madara,” she breathed.

He cackled again before a slight soft look came to his eyes as he looked at her.

“ _You are correct Magomusume_ (Granddaughter),” he agreed.

“EHHHH!” she yelled in shock. “Whoa, whoa!” She moved back a bit from him. “What the hell?”

Madara let out a sigh wondering if Kushina had told her children about him at all.

“ _Didn't Kushina tell you_?” he asked. “ _I can't image Kushina keeping that kind of info from her children_.”

It was Tatsumaki turn to let out a sigh before she looked down.

“Kaa-chan never got the chance to say anything,” she informed him. “I was born during the Third Shinobi War so must of that time was her and my Father when he was home from the front lines training me and then after that it was helping my Father settle into the Hokage Office while also finding a place for Naruto's birth.” Here she closed her eyes as she fought off tears. “She then died along with my Father protecting Naruto during the Nine-Tail's attack on otouto's day of birth.”

A growl could be heard coming his throat making Tatsumaki look up at him in surprise.

“ _Damn it_ ,” he cursed before letting out a sigh. “ _So that explains why you don't know_.” He looked at her and took in her looks. Her red hair fall the same way her Mother's hair once did and it was a crimson red color, but the color of her eyes no doubt come from her Father. She had a feminine angler face with high cheek bones and a strong jaw that many find on nobles or within the Uchiha Clan and her eyes where almond shape. The way she looked made her looked every bit a noble woman, but the way she held herself screamed dangerous. “ _ _Now, why are you here__?”

Tatsumaki looked a bit annoyed that he wasn't going to tell her anything else, but she still knew that she owed him an explanation.

“I'm here to reclaim these treasure of the Uzumaki Clan and Uzushiogakure for the Clan once again,” she answered. “I also plan on reclaiming the Village and Uzu no Kuni that is now being called Nami no Kuni.”

Madara nodded his head as he figured that sooner or later that one of the serving Uzumakis would return and reclaim everything and he was glad that it was Kushina's Heiress.

“ _That good_ ,” he told her. " _The_ _se Lands and everything should be returned to the Uzumaki Clan_.” The two of them locked onyx and bright blue eyes and he could see the questions in them. “ _Look at the_ _tapestry_ _Magomusume_.” She turned around to look. “ _Now fellow the line above your Mother's name_.”

This she did as well and what she saw made her gap at the tapestry in shock. For her Mother's name lead to an Uzumaki Hairi, but it wasn't the woman's name it was her husband's name that had made Tatsumaki gap in shock. It was the name Uchiha Madara.

“But...” she spun around to stare at him in shock. “I am so confused.”

He smirked as she placed her face into her hands with a groan.

“ _I'd be surprise if your weren't_ ,” he stated.

“I really don't understand,” she looked back up at him. “How...I mean, Konoha's history books says that the First had...”

Madara noticed how she stopped talking and knew what she was trying to say.

“ _Senju Hashirama didn't have it in him to kill me_ ,” he told her. “ _He still viewed me as his Best Friend_ _so he couldn't deliver the final blow to end it_.”

“I see,” she sighed as her thoughts turned to Uchiha Itachi.

“ _And before you ask, I am just a Chakra imprint of the real Uchiha Madara, who is long since died_ ,” the shade informed. “ _I had placed a seal upon the tapestry before putting a good chunk of my Chakra into it so that I can keep unwanted visitors out._ _Of course that was before the destruction of Uzushiogakure and Uzu no Kuni_. ”

The young ANBU nodded her head as she knew that it was possible with seals.

“I understand Sofu-sama (Grandfather),” she stated.

“ _So tell me about you and Naruto-kun_?” Madara asked as he gave a small smile.

The red head nodded her head also with a smile before she started to tell about everything starting with Naruto's birth not wanting to leave out important details.

... My Line...

The blood clone of the young Namikaze, Tazuna, and Sakura were walking through the village as the two Kunoichi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. Tatsumaki looked around feeling sadden by what she was seeing and felt her hatred towards Gato get stronger with the more children they pass by.

“Where are we going?” Sakura finally asked.

“You want to eat tonight don't cha?” Tazuna asked. “I have to pick up some things for dinner.”

“THIEF!!!”

The clone looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as her heart clenched up at the sight.

'What's wrong with these people?' Sakura thought as she looked around.

The red head hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.

“Here we are,” Tazuna told them before they walked inside.

“Welcome.”

'This is a store,' Sakura thought. 'There's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. “You Pervert!”

“No I was just...”

After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Tatsumaki and Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making the clone to sweat drop at her real self's student temper.

'I thought I had a temper,' she thought. 'Well I was wrong.'

“Wow,” Tazuna said impressed. “You really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that.”

“They should,” Sakura told him. “Something is seriously wrong here.” Sakura's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. “Hey, buster...”

The red head looked back to see what made Sakura to stop talking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.

“Please?” the child asked.

Both Sakura and Tatsumaki looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.

“Here,” they both said as they handed the child the candy.

“Ah,” the child laughed as she took the candy. “Thank you.”

Both of the Kunoichis nodded as tears came to their eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.

“This is how it's been since Gato came here,” Tazuna told them. “The children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us.”

“Introduce me to this Gato and he'll be dead within no time,” the clone growled as her fist clenched.

“I don't whither your brave or stupid,” Tazuna told her.

“I'm part Uzumaki,” she told him. “So I'm both. Plus this land use to be Uzu no Kuni thus it's my job as an Uzumaki to protect it.”

'Sasuke, Naruto,' Sakura thought as she ignore the other two. 'We have to help them.'

... My Line...

Tatsumaki looked at the shade of the infamous Uchiha, who despite not looking happy about Naruto's up bring, was still glad that the red head was trying to fix the damage that was done to him.

“ _I don't have any time left, but I do you want to tell you about an idea that I had when I was alive before I had meet your Grandmother_ ,” Madara informed her.

“What plan?” the Namikaze asked.

“ _I had called_ _it_ _the Eye of the Moon Plan_ ,” he answered.

“What…?” Tatsumaki choked on a laugh that bubbled up.

“ _Yes, I know_ ,” he rolled his eyes. “ _Though it seems that you think slightly the same as Hairi as she to wanted to laugh when I told her before beating me into the ground_.”

'Way to go Sobo-sama (Grandmother),' Tatsumaki cheered in her mind.

“ _However, I am afraid with the destruction of Uzu no Kuni and the death of the Uzumaki Clan, but more importantly the death of Hairi has resulted in my real self going off the deep end_ ,” he informed her. “ _I_ _have no doubt that he would try to continuing with the plan_ _at that point_.”

Tatsumaki felt a bit worried as she thought everything that she knew of the Nine-Tail's attack on Konoha before shaking her head to focus on the more important part.

“What is the Eye of the Moon Plan?” she asked.

“ _By reviving the Ten-Tails and becoming it's Jinchuuriki, my real self plans to cast a Genjutsu called the Infinite Tsukiyomi_ ,” the shade explained.

“What does it do?”

Madara looked at the young red head that looked a good deal like Kushina, but at the same time she seems to share similarity in her looks with him as well.

“ _The Infinite Tsukiyomi well cast a Genjutsu upon the whole world to create a false peace where no one well have free will as it would be taken from them_ ,” the Uchiha stated. " _It well also make it seem like that those, who have died are alive_.”

  
“In other words a false world that would feel real when in fact it's a lie,” Tatsumaki summarized.

“ _You've got the gust of it_ ,” Madara told her.

“But, how does one go about reviving the Ten-Tails if it's even real?” she asked. “I'm assuming that you've told me so that I can find a way to stop it.”

“ _By extracting all nine bijuu from their Jinchuurikis and sealing them within a statue that is the husk of the Ten-Tails_ ,” he answered. “ _And you know what would happen if a bijuu is taking from it's Jinchuuriki, don't you_?”

“The Jinchuuriki dies,” she gasped as her eyes widen. “So that's why your telling me this. It's so I can protect Naruto while making sure that he is strong enough to take out the real you.”

Madara gave a small sad smile as he nodded his head feeling proud of his Granddaughter.

“ _You've got it_ ,” he agreed. “ _I don't think that I would be able to live with myself if I had a hand in the death of my own Grandson_.” It was that he started to flicker out. “ _I'm afraid that this is it_ _Magomusume._ _I'm glad to have at least meet one of my Grandchildren_.”

A small sad smile came to the red head's lips as his chakra run out and the shade of Madara vanished from view.

“I am glad to have meet you as well, Sofu-sama,” Tatsumaki whispered.

She then turned around and started to gather everything up and sealing them within a large storage scroll that she had on her.

... My Line...

All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making the red head to look at them with disgust.

“This is great,” Tazuna said with a laugh. “It's been ages since we've had so many people at our table.”

It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.

“I want' some more!” they said at the same time.

Tatsumaki along with Sakura looked back and forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making the clone to push away her food with a scowl on her face.

“Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!” Sakura shouted.

“I have to eat,” Sasuke told her as he came back up.

“And I have to eat more then him,” Naruto stated. “It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him.”

“That's true, but puking won't help you,” both the red and Kakashi said at the same time.

They looked at each other before laughing as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled.

... My Line...

It didn't long for Cheetah to seal everything away into the large scroll then seal that scroll into a smaller scroll before she placed it in her hip pouch and she then quickly left the chamber. Once outside of the opening with the seal barrier back in place, the red head eat quickly before she then vanished in a red flash.

... My Line...

Flashing into her room just as her blood clone appeared, the red head dispelled it after making sure that she got the memories so as not to get confused and then quickly got dress into her Jonin Uniform. Once dressed the red head headed down to the others as if nothing happened though she brought her sealing supplies.

... My Line...

Tatsumaki sat at the table trapped inside her thoughts as she sip her tea quietly while going through two sets of notes on a seal that both her and Tobirama were creating though she almost jumped when Sakura's voice sounded from over by the sink.

“Excuse me?” she asked. “This picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?” Sakura then looked over at the table. “Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?”

Tatsumaki glared at Sakura when she felt the tension in the room.

“It's my husband,” Tsunami answered.

“They use to call him a hero in this land,” Tazuna stated.

Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.

“Inari, where are you going?” she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. “Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that.”

When she also walked out the Namikaze got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura's calls for her. Sasuke looked after her wondering what was eating at her, but he kinda had an idea.

... My Line...

After leaving the house the red head jumped up into a tree and took off looking for a quiet place to think back. It wasn't long till she came upon a clearing where she noticed looked like no one had ever been there, so she jumped from the tree she was in and went to lay in the middle of the clearing looking up at the starry sky.

'It would seem that my Nara friends are rubbing off on me,' the red head thought with a cackle as she looked up at the sky.

Without knowing it the red haired Namikaze soon fall asleep unaware that some one was watching her with eyes the color of blood that had three tomoes around the pupil in the middle.

... My Line...

The red head sat at the table with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating when Sakura came walking in yawning as she did so.

“Good morning everyone,” she greeted them before sitting down.

Tsunami walked up and sat a place down in front of her.

“Here.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Tatsumaki put her chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.

“Naruto's not here?” Tazuna asked. “Looks like he was out all night again.”

“He's gone completely crazy,” Sakura told him. “He's out climbing trees in the dark. He can be dead by now. You know, from using to much of his Chakra.”

“Oh, shut-up pinky,” the young Jonin growled. “At least Naruto is trying to improve while you set on your ass all day and do nothing. Why don't you make yourself useful and actually train or just go die some where? Cause your driving me insane.”

“Now, now Tatsu-chan,” Kakashi warned.

Sasuke as looking at Tatsumaki with a raised eyebrow while Sakura looked like she was going to cry as Tazuna cackled, Tsunami looked a bit worried, and Inari just looked like he didn't care, but he thought it was amusing.

“Well, I currently hope he's ok,” Tsunami said to break the silence. “A child spending the night in the woods alone.”

“There's nothing to worry about,” Kakashi insured Tsunami. “Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself.”

“Sakura's right,” Sasuke spoke up. “Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere.”

“Your the loser, Cockatoo,” Tatsumaki retorted back at him. “So shut-up if you know what's good for ya.”

As Sasuke glared at her back as the red head walked out of the house without another word leaving them to wonder what was going with her.

'This can't be good,' Kakashi thought. 'Her Uzumaki temper is coming to the surface more often.'

Soon after the Namikaze left Sasuke stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“I'm going for a walk,” he told them.

“But, we started eating,” Sakura stated as she looked down at his already empty plate. “Huh? That was fast.”

... My Line...

Tatsumaki walked through the woods thinking back at the table and to what she had said to Sakura and Sasuke not knowing what came over her in the least and to say that it was scaring her was an understatement.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she walked on. 'Ever since I returned this morning I've been at the others throats. It's like what was said last night really got to me. I mean my Father was called a Hero as well because of his deeds during the Third Shinobi War and then the Kyuubi attack.' Tatsumaki stopped walking. 'Is that the reason? Do I blame Father and Mother for leaving Naruto and I alone?' However, before she could think anymore on it, she saw a person up ahead with brown hair with Naruto talking to him. 'What are they up to?'

The red head jumped up into a tree to hide as she watched the scene below waiting for them to try something, so she could vent out some of her anger and to rip them limp from limp. The Jonin shook her head hard to clear that thought out of her mind and she was starting to get scared all over again. It was then that the stranger got up and started to walk away, but stopped not that far off to let Tatsumaki hear what the boy had to say.

“Oh, by the way,” he started. “I'm a boy.”

Tatsumaki covered her mouth as a giggle escaped knowing that Naruto thought that this brown haired boy was a girl, but the voice is what threw her off a bit because she could have sworn that she heard it once before though she couldn't place it now. Once the boy was gone, Tatsumaki jumped out of the tree just as Sasuke walked passed the two making him stop and look back at them before he drew his attention to Naruto.

“I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this one take the cake,” Naruto stated before Sasuke hit him on the head. “OW!!!” Naruto looked at Sasuke with glare. “What did you do that for?”

“Hey, twerp did you forget about breakfast?” Sasuke asked. “Your such a loser.”

Tatsumaki let out a sigh as Naruto gave Sasuke a huge ass grin making Sasuke to scowl at it and with one last sigh the red head turned around and jumped back up into a tree to relax.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki sat in on branch watching as Sakura and Kakashi came into view when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown in front of them making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.

“Naruto can climb that high now using his Chakra,” Sakura said astounded. “Wow. That's great.”

“What do you think?” Naruto called down to them. “High enough for you two? It's a long ways down.”

Naruto shot up on the tree branch and what happened next had Sakura freaking out and Kakashi staring wide eyed while the red head looked at Naruto with annoyances.

“Naruto!”

“Uh-oh.”

Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch making Tatsumaki to growl under her breath as Naruto laughed at Sakura and Kakashi.

“Just kidding,” Naruto called to them. “You guys really fall for it.”

“We were really worried about you, Naruto,” Sakura told him.

The Namikaze jumped down to stand next to Kakashi, who gave her a nod to which she returned.

“Why do I think that this is going to end badly?” Kakashi asked.

“Maybe because it is,” she answered just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.

Both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.

“You just had to push it, didn't you, you show off?” Sakura asked.

The young Jonin let out a sigh as she ran up the tree just as Sasuke got Naruto around his ankle, so the red head stood off to the side waiting for something to happen.

“You really are a total loser, Naruto,” Sasuke told him.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

“Ah!” Sakura yelled. “Yeah, Sasuke, your the best!”

Tatsumaki moved fast and just as Sasuke lost control of his Chakra because of Naruto which resulted in Sakura and Kakashi to freak again. Tatsumaki placed a good amount of Chakra in her feet, grabbed Sasuke by his ankle, and hanged upside down on the tree branch with an annoyed look on her face while Sakura and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

“Now whose the loser, Uchiha?” the Namikaze asked.

“If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle,” Kakashi stated.

The young Jonin looked at him with a glare making him to sweat drop before she pulled wire from her pouch and used it to lower them all down to the ground safely. When Tatsumaki walked by Kakashi she looked at him with an indifferent look on her face.

“If we're both sane by the time training is no longer needed then that would be a miracle.,” she stated.

Kakashi cackled as the red head walked away leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to look after her.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki sat the table in Tazuna's home next to Kakashi waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.

“Now their both late,” Sakura pointed out. “I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke...”

They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.

“What are you up to?” Tazuna asked. “You look like something the cat dragged in.”

The red haired teen sweat dropped, but she knew that it was true.

“We both made it,” Naruto told Kakashi. “We climbed all the way to the top.”

“Good,” Kakashi said with a nod of his head. “Now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna.”

Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while yelling.

“Alright!”

This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.

“Ah, your such a loser,” Sasuke told him as the others laughed.

The Namikaze looked at the scene before her with boredom.

...My Line...

“In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that,” Tazuna was telling them.

Tatsumaki let out a sigh as she laid her head on her arms thinking about being home in her own bed way from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. The only one who she could stand was Kakashi and Tobirama, who knew how to calm her down, and that was a bit of shocker for she always losing her temper with anyone, who pisses her off.

“You all done great, but you really should be careful,” Tsunami told them.

“I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now,” Tazuna told them. “Why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?”

“Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive,” Kakashi answered.

“Huh?”

The red head looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

“That was a quote from the First Hokage, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” Kakashi answered her as he smiled his one closed eye smile.

Tatsumaki let out a sigh as she closed her eyes before opening them again.

“By why?” a small voice asked.

Both the Namikaze and Naruto looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.

“What you say?” Naruto asked.

“All this stupid training is a waste of time!” Inari yelled at them. “Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All these's cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!”

“Idiot,” Tatsumaki snorted.

“Speak for yourself,” Naruto told him. “It won't be like that for me. You got that?”

“Why don't you just be quiet?!” Inari shouted at him. “Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!”

“Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!” Naruto shouted next. “You can whimper all day for all I care!” Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. “Your nothing, but a coward!”

  
Tatsumaki felt her eyes twitched before she shot Naruto a glare that made Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi flinched.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT TO A KID!!!” the eldest Namikaze sibling yelled. “THAT WAS GOING TO FAR NARUTO!!!” Inari by now was crying his eyes out as Tatsumaki glared Naruto down, who had almost fall out of his chair, but she soon let out a sigh before she said a bit more calmer. “I know where your coming from Naruto I do, but saying something like that to a kid is uncalled for. Ever say something like that to a kid again and I'll make you wish you never opened your mouth. Do I make myself clear Naruto?”

“Yes,” Naruto answered scared out of his mind.

Tatsumaki threw him one last dark look before looking at the kid.

“She's right Naruto, you went to far,” Sakura told him, but he just walked away from them. “Naruto?”

“Look Inari,” she spoke up softly making them all to look at her. “I know what it's like to lose some one close to you. When I was four I lost both of my Parents and then I wasn't allowed to raise my baby Brother all in the span of one day.” She the young boy a kind sad smile. “My Brother doesn't even know that he has an older Sister. So, Inari, your not the only one with a sad past, but there is a difference between us. Know why?” The kid shock his head. “It's because I train every day since then to be able to protect the only blood family I have left in this world.” She looked Tsunami and Tazuna. “You still have your Mother and you also have a Grandfather, both of whom you are taking for granted.” She looked at the kid as she stood up from her set. “Remember Inari that not everyone is lucky like you are.”

With that said, Tatsumaki walked out of the house and into the woods leaving the others to look after. Naruto was the next to get up out of his set to walk out.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki walked through the forest heading for the clearing that had come to the other night, but it wasn't long till she felt a Chakra presence that she knew to well making her to run into the clearing where she pulled out a kunai. The red head looked around at the surrounding forest looking for the spy hoping that she was wrong about who she thinks is spying on her.

“Come on out!” the young Jonin ordered, “I know your there _Uchiha_.”

There was a ruffle in the bushes behind her which made her spin around to see a young man wearing an orange mask that looked like a spiral with only one eye hole that showed a Sharingan eye looking at her from the shadows. The Namikaze growled under her breath as the masked man walked towards her

“It's been a long time hasn't it Tatsumaki?” the man asked her.

“You have me at a disadvantage seeing as you know who I am, but I don't know you,” Tatsumaki told him as the masked glared at her as she just glared back not even phased by his glare in the least. “Let's get down to business shall we? Now what are you here for Uchiha?”

“The Leader of the Akatsuki would like you to join us, Tatsumaki,” he answered.

“And what would happen if I said no?”

“I'm afraid I'll have to force you, too.”

Tatsumaki looked at him for a bit before she burst into laughter at the thought of the mask man trying to force her into his group of S-Classed Criminals. The red head was now holding her sides from laughing so hard while the masked man looked half amused and half annoyed at the same time.

“You force me?” the red head asked after she calmed down.

“If I have to.”

“I can't believe you have the guts to say that Uchiha,” the red haired Namikaze stated with an amused look. “I mean I am quicker then you. So how can you force me if I'm the one kicking your ass? Plus I can just use the Flying Raijin on you just like my Father did.” The masked man growled as he saw the truth in what the half Uzumaki had just said to him. “I'm afraid I have to say no.”

Tatsumaki waved at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving the masked man standing there looking pissed off as hell. Watch World because Hell hath no wrath like a pissed off Uchiha.

...My Line...

Kakashi, Tazuna, Tatsumaki, and three of the three Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.

“Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands,” Kakashi told her. “He pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all.”

“What about you?” Tsunami asked. “Your still recovering yourself.”

“Why?” Kakashi asked. “Do I look wobble? I'll be ok.”

They all turned to walk off though Tatsumaki was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.

“Come on let's go,” Tazuna told them.

Kakashi looked ahead of them at the Namikaze with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.

...My Line...

Tatsumaki was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injuried, so she slowly pulled out her sword just as the others arrived.

“Hold on!” Tazuna shouted. “What the hack is this?” The red head rolled her eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. “Some one was here. Some one got to them.”

'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, “this mist...Sasuke, Sakura get ready.” Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while Tatsumaki stood in front of them in a defensive stance. “I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2.”

“Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?” Sakura asked. “This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi,” Zabuza's voice sounded around them. “I see you still have those brats with you along with the Red Flash Death Goddess.” Tatsumaki could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. “That one's still trembling. Pitiful.”

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.

“I'm trembling with...excitement,” Sasuke told him.

“Go on Sasuke,” Kakashi approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

'I can see it,' he thought.

“Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?” Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. “The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku.”

“So it seems,” Haku agreed.

Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as he ready his weapon.


End file.
